Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire
T he Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire is a semi-constitutional monarchy currently ruled by Luke Warren and Max I History 2 August 2019: '''The Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire was founded on August 2nd, after the Nottingham Empire united with its dominions: Falalia and Dominion of Stinocolus '''3 August 2019: '''The 1st Protestant Crusade on Orthodoxy starts when the Kommenzares Tsardom declared the Empire dissolved and insulted Emperor Max due to his religion. '''4 August 2019: '''War with Ticronvidia starts when they threaten to declare war. The war ends in white peace. '''6 August 2019: '''The war with the Kommeranze Tsardom ends with a stalemate after a treaty was signed. '''8 August 2019: '''Prince Daniel resigns as Prime Minister as he forms the SNP. Princess Lana becomes the new Prime Minister. '''9 August 2019: '''The nation forms the Middle Powers with Flandras. '''12 August 2019: '''Two new states, Lisaland and Airfild are formed along with a colony, Minifild. Princess Lana is dismissed by Luke I. Prince Christopher becomes Prime Minister. '''13 August 2019: '''Prince Christopher resigns, his Deputy Prime Minister, Charlotte Fung takes over. '''1 4 August 2019: '''Princess Bethany and her son Lanzo form the House of Avery-Chamberstar after negotiations between the NSE and Flandras. The NSE has a conflict with Fesmar. They lose and the Kingdom of Fesmar is formed. '''16 August 2019: '''Charlotte Fung is dismissed and there is a general election. '''18 August 2019: '''The NSE holds a referendum on decolonization; the majority votes against it. Emperor Luke grants pardons to all of those involved with the August Treason Scandal. The Emperor authorizes a plan to stage a seizure of power to become leader of a tribal micronation in the Wilson area. Nottingham-Stinocolus helps the British Empire against the Legion. '''19 August 2019: '''Oscaria is invaded by the Kingdom of Stuck. Government The Emperor's act as head of state, and are aided by a Chancellor, Consul, and Prime Minister who act as nominal heads of government. The Parliament is the unified legislature of the Empire. The highest court is the High Court of the Imperial State. Parties Territories States Colonies Leaders '''Emperors: Max I and Luke I Chancellor: Jonah Nichols Consul: Joseph Fung Prime Minister: Jonah Nichols (Democracy) (Acting) Leader of the Opposition: Prince Daniel (SNP) (Acting) Chancellor of the Exchequer: Empress Mother Donna (Imperial) First Secretary of State: Oscar Though (Socialist) Secretary of State for the Home Office: Prince Daniel (SNP) Chancellor of the State of Stevenshous: Empress Mother Donna (Imperial) Head Judge: Empress Mother Donna (Imperial) Secretaries for Defence: Orin Darley and Oscar Though (Socialist) Secretary for Health: Orin Darley (Socialist) Secretary for Education: Orin Darley (Socialist) Secretary for Business: Archie Alden (Imperial) Secretary for Food: Prince Daniel (SNP) Secretary for the Environment: Prince Daniel (SNP) Leader of the Nobility: Prince Christopher (Imperial) First Minister for Stinocolus: Prince Daniel (SNP) First Minister for Nottingham: Luke I (Imperial) First Minister for Falalia: Andrew I (Imperial) First Minister for Andromeda: Empress Mother Donna (Imperial) Pilot to His Imperial Majesty: Steven Vinney Minister for Culture: Princess Lisa List of Prime Ministers Military The Nottingham-Stinocolun Imperial Defense Force consist of over 50 soilders. Defense of the Empire is managed by the Minister of Defense. Diplomacy Foreign affairs are managed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Member of: ''' Alliance of Micronational Crowns, Middle Powers (leader) '''Allies: '''Principality of Glynawan, Second Kingdom of Ticronvidia, Ticronvidian Protectorate of Wefren, Flandras, British Empire '''Enemies: Kommarenze Tsardom, Republic of Evelia Conflicts Trivia * All First Ministers are members of the Imperial Party except Prince Daniel (FM for Stinocolus), who is the leader of the SNP. * Chief Cat is an imperial position, having both Chief Cats in Stinocolus and Nottingham. Category:Micronations Category:European micronations Category:British Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Empires Category:Colonial Empires